Annabeth at Goode High School
by CupcakesandPJrock
Summary: This is my first fanfic so don't judge me I always wanted to do this so Im excited! The two lovers stand apart. She's still in San Fransisco He's yet in New York. :( But do their friends and Aphrodite want them apart? NO! So Annabeth and Percy's friend Emma decide to help them out
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth at Goode

High Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V

"Hey Annabeth!" said Kelsie

"Hey Kels!" I said back laughing.

"So you ready for the Social Studies test today?" she asked "Wait scratch that of course you are, as always! She giggled.

We were at school walking down the halls. When we got to my locker we stopped as I opened it. I put my backpack in and took out my books and looked at the picture of Percy and I after the 2nd Titan War that I always keep in my locker.

"Come on Annie call him! I know you miss him."

"Yeah that's a total understatement!" I said miserably.

Not only was Kelsie my best friend (besides Percy, Grover, Emma, Clarrisse, The Stolls, and Thalia) but she was also my half-sister.

I sighed and said "Come on we better get going or Mr. Stikenson is going to kill for being late!" Kelsie laughed

"Your right lets go!" and we ran off.

***Later at Annabeth's House***

"Hey Sweetie how was school?" asked my father when I got home.

"Good, I got an A+ on that big Social Studies test." I replied

"That's my girl. You always did have your mother's brains!"

"Dad!" I complained

"What?" he said innocently I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get my homework done and Kelsie's coming over too."

"OK" he said. Then he left.

Just then I heard several voices say my name, "ANNABETH!" I turned and saw all my friends from Camp Half-Blood Percy, Clarrisse, Connor and Travis, and Thalia. My Best friend when I first came to camp Emma DoLittle **(A.V. This is a remake of me different last name same apperence) **She was different kind of girl especially with her godly parent. Emma was the only in the world Daughter of Persephone.

**AV Dorky? I know but I always wanted to write one like it Love it Hate it Dislike it tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth at Goods High

Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked my friends.

Percy shrugged "Nothing we just wanted to say hi and ask how school was?"

I laughed "Well Seaweed Brain and others hi and school was fine but I wish all of you were here!"

"That's great!" exclaimed Emma her light brown eyes sparkling. Emma Dolittle was a very original girl. Not just because she was the only daughter of Persephone, but she wasn't very average. In fact if you called her average she would take out her sword _SlasherMight_ and try to put you in the hospital. She had light sandy brown hair and light brown eyes with a hint of hazel around the irises. She could be fierce when she wanted to but if you didn't get on her nerves she was the sweetest person ever. **(A.V. this like I said before is a remake of me everything about this character is the same for me except the last name and mother. She is going to play a HUGE role in here so yeah) **

Just then I heard another voice call my name this time frantic and scared sounding.

"ANNABETH!" screamed Kelsie franticly

Kelsie what's wrong?" I said concerned.

"Monster on your street! It's that Empousi Kellie!"

"I'll be right there!" I said. "Guys I'll IM you later" I said putting on my jeans jacket quickly and grabbing my dagger. I swatted my fingers through the Iris Message and ran out the door where I saw and angry reptilian cheerleader screaming at Kelsie.

"HEY KELLIE! I yelled "I THOUGHT THAT PERCY SENT YOU TO TARTARUS YEARS AGO?!"

"Well Bethy I suppose I had to come back sooner or later!" she snarled at me.

I looked at Kelsie and shrugged "Well I guess we're going to have to do it instead!'' and we charged.

Percy's P.O.V

After Annbeth disconnected Clarisse, the Stolls, Emma, Thalia, and I went and got pizza then played Truth or Dare. "Ok um Travis truth or dare?"

"Dare Baby!" said Travis.

"Um I dare You to call Jenna Therada and ask her out!" **(AV** **the mean girls in this story are named after girls who are mean and popular at my school or they were mean to me when I was little. I'm sorry if any of you have the same names!)**

"Ok, what's the number?"

"Um 555-7836" said Thalia looking up from the phone book.

"ok" Travis said typing that in to his Monster-Proof cell-phone that the Hephaestus cabin made for everyone.

"Hey beautiful," he said well everyone else doubled over in silent laughter

"Who is this?" said the snobby voice of the most mean and popular girl in school over the phone "Percy is this you? I knew you wanted me!" We all laughed harder except for me.

"No this is Travis Stoll so babe you wonna go out with Lavish Travis?" we all laughed even harder.

"NO!" screamed Jenna and she hung up. Travis put down the phone blushing. "Idiot girl doesn't know what she's missing!'' we all laughed again. "OK Emma truth or dare?"

"Is it true you like that dude from the Apollo cabin Matt Bunt?"** (This is the name of my crush with a different last name)** Emma started blushing furiously.

"Yes." She said quietly

"What did you say?" said Thalia.

"Yes" she said a little louder.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"YES for Gods sake YES!'' She practically screamed.

"We knew it!'' Said Connor. Just then Katie Gardener and Nico stopped in and when they left I got into my Flannel red plaid pj pants and a T-shirt and I checked my phone there was a text from Annabeth that read **Good Night Percy I 3 u! **I smiled and crashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth at Goode High School

Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

I was at my locker Thursday morning when my three best friends from swim team Trevor, Sam and Mario **(A.N I couldn't decide on names! *****Awkward face*****) **Stopped by locker.

Sam took one look at my locker and said "Dude, you and Emma aren't still pretending that this girl, This beautiful super model hot girl is your girlfriend right?"

"Em and I aren't pretending…." I startd

"Pretending what?" said Emma popping up from nowhere.

"They still believe we made Annabeth up.'' I said rather annoyed.

"Better not let Annabeth hear that! She, Thalia and I have been best friends since we were at summer camp!"

Trevor rolled his eyes and said "Now what summer camp would that be?"

"Ummm, Camp…" Emma looked at a random object. "Globe….Meyer."

"Globemeyer?" asked Mario inquisitively.

"Hey guys!" said a voice behind us. It was Thalia and Matt Bunt. Emma was blushing furiously. She did that a lot.

"Sup guys?" I asked man hugging **(A.N Is that what you call it I'm not sure!?)** Matt and fist bumping Thals. Even though she was my cousin Artemis forbidded any and I mean ANY contact with us "Males" that like showed a relationship.

Matt shrugged smoothly (did I mention he was a son of Apollo) "Hey Emma."

Emma now looked like a tomato. Thalia nudged her "Oh uh hi." She stammered. Gods how red could one girl go?! Suddenly he warning bell rang

"Well we better get to class or Lightren will have our hides!" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah see you guys later!" Emma, Thalia, Matt and I yelled racing down the hall towards room 256. Greek with Mrs. Lightren. Our favorite subject.

"You kids are late! Sit down!" said our grumpy, frumpy, old Greek teacher.

"Yes ma'am" we all chided as we took our seats. Mine unluckily was next to Jenna Therada and her second in command Skyanne Michaels. Jenna sat in her desk fluffing her Bleach blonde hair and adding yet another coat of make-up her light blue eyes looked like marbles as she glanced at me pursing her lips and battings her lashes. "I bet you just told that creep Travis to ask me out for you. I know how you really feel!" she purred.

"I have a girlfriend!" I snapped back at her.

"Right and I'm the Easter bunny! Your just trying to make me jealous!"

"Whatever!" I snapped at her.

"Ok class today I want you to translate this **(I don't know how to get the greek alphabet on here to I'm writing in the closest form)** Hercules and Achilles were great warriors the where trained by _ "I would also like you to fill in the blank. Begin!" the rest of the class looked puzzled but me and my friends hands shot up. "Mr. Jackson?" asked the teacher

"Hercules who was also called Heracles and Achilles were great warriors they were trained by Chiron." I translated smiling.

"Very good!" said Mrs. Lightren the rest of the class was a blur then it was lunch. One of my favorite classes. I grabbed a blue Gatorade and a slice of pepperoni pizza and sat by my friends.

Emma was talking to Clarrisse "Blue Gatorade I KNEW IT! Travis you owe my five Drachmas!" she cried as Travis reluctantly handed over the money.

"Come on you guys betted on my drink choice?" I complained

Emma shrugged "we do everyday." She replied.

"WHAT THE HADES GUYS?!" I yelled turning a few heads.

"HAHA Prissy you should see the look on your face!" Clarrisse was practically rolling on the floor with her laughter.

I rolled my eyes and started my pizza….Or should I say _tried_ to finish my pizza when Jenna and Skyanne came by our table.

"Hey babe!" purred Jenna.

I sighed "Jenna for the millionth time I HAVE GIRLFRIEND!"

Skyanne rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!"

"It's true," said Emma. The whole table nodded. "She's one of my best friends from a summer camp all of us go to.

Clarrisse said "DUH!"

Travis and Conner exclaimed "What ever you do don't check your purses!" Katie nodded vigorously. Whereas Nico just looked annoyed.

"UH buh-bye!" I said. The girls stalked off "Gods when are they gonna lay off? I grumbled.

"Percy they're two girls who are absolutely 100% starstruck! I'd get used to it! Sighed Emma

"FINE" the bell rang. "lets go rot our brains some more!" I said and we dashed off.

**A.N. ok updated! I can only update on weekend cuz I'm not allowed during the week. Plus I have to use my mom's work computer because the one for me and my siblings doesn't have Microsoft Office Word and my brother broke my mom's home computer and it did have MOW (Microsoft office word) so case you peeps are confused let me clears it up!**

**Mom's work computer= the only one to use**

**Kid computer= doesn't have MOW**

**Mom's home computer=physco brother broke it while playing Minecraft!**

**By the way when I'm done with this fanfic I'm gonna do like a Harry Potter one. So give me ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 4

Annabeth P.O.V

The next morning after Kelse and I killed Kellie and sent her back to Tartarus, I was soundly dreaming about Percy and I at the beach, when my alarm sounded and jerked me out of it.

"ANNABETH!" yelled my stepmom Helen (**AN is that her name do they ever say? Cuz I've a bunch of different ones)** "Time to get up!" she called again. I groaned but got up anyway. I went to my closet and put on a grey sweater that went to the back of my knees, a sea green t-shirt that said Wise Girl on it. Percy and I had made them at camp last summer his had said Seaweed Brain on it and it was grey. In fact everyone made them. We all had our nicknames on them, even Chiron did. Dark skinny jeans, and jean material flats.

I trooped downstairs and grabbed a plate. I grabbed some pancakes and wishing they were Sally's blue ones sat down at the table. Drizzling some syrup on them I cut off a piece and stuck in my mouth chewing slowly.

"ANNIE!" screamed Matthew charging at me.

"Matthew I told you not to call me that!" I complained.

"But we want to!" said Bobby popping up on my other side. I rolled my eyes and put my hair up into two regular braids with some curly pieces hanging out and walked out to my car. **(A.V. I'm not good with cars so just try and bear with me)** A red G6 with the license plate that read A's daughter so it wasn't obvious that I was demi-god plus people would just look weird at me if it read Daughter o' Athena so yeah. I started the ignition and sped off to school. Kelsie met me there at the doors, her look grim.

"Hey what's up?" I said concerned.

"Come inside you aren't going to like this!" she replied pulling me inside to look at the ginormus poster on the hall wall **(A.N Hey that rhymed! :D)**

** "**Oh NO! No no no! Is it that time of year already?!" I practically screamed. The sign read:

SNOWBALL

Date: December 14th

Time: 5:00pm-12:00pm

Where: The gym

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!

Are you look for something to do two weeks from tonight? Well mark it on your calendars because its time once again for the annual Snowball! There will be a DJ and you can hang out with your friends all night there will also be a dance contest! This is the usual boys ask girls dance so guys if you have your eyes on that "Special Someone" ask them now!

"Crap! I hate dances! They always make me feel like an Aphrodite girl!" I said

"You didn't have a problem with that dance you and Percy did at camp so what's the diff?" asked Kelsie

"That was with Percy!" I complained "there is a HUGE difference besides no guy would even ask me!" just then the two most annoying guys in school Jake and Mitchell (did I mention they were on the football team?) walked up to us.

"Hey Annabeth, Kelsie." Said Jake nodding his head at me.

"What do you two bosos want?!" snapped Kelsie.

"Toost this is your lucky day because I am giving you the chance to go to the Snowball with me!" said Mitchell smiling at Kelsie that would usually make most girls melt, but not Kelse she as a daughter of the Goddess Athena would not waver to charm and looks.

"And have you find another girl and start making out with her the rest of the night? PUH-LEASE!" she snapped at him.

"How about you Annabeth?" Jake said putting his arm around me or at least TRIED to "be my date the ball?"

"I have a boyfriend" I said shrugging him off.

"Uh-huh does he have name?" he demanded "or are you gonna name him off the top of your head?"

"FYI his name is Percy Jackson and we met at summer camp and became best friends since we were 12!" I said huffily "Now go away!"

**AN done sorry I've been busy! Friday was my birthday and I had some friends over then on Saturday I had my family over! Anyhoo right now I'm actually watching the movie! So Annabeths about to visit in about 2 chapters! I'm excited! Two new characters Jake and Mitchell the two annoying jocks! So questions: Will Annabeth go to the ball? How many times will the two idiots pursue them? Also new characters time! Ok I have no idea on what to make them about so I need ideas **

**Template **

**Name: **

**Hair Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Mortal Or Demi-God:**

**If Demi-God Godly Parent:**

**What School Goode or Annnbeths:**

**Boy or Girl:**

**Ok buy people write next weekend!**

**~CupcakesandPJrock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there Party people! I'm baaack! So any way thanx sooooooo much for all the characters! I'm going to try to incorprut them all so I have like 9 new ones so get ready I'm putting on in this chapter!**

**Percy: Wait how many did you say?**

**Me: nine**

**Percy; Wait how many demi-gods**

**Me: and why the Hades would I tell you that?**

**Percy: cuz I wonna know!**

**Me: Well too bad!**

**Anyhoo on with chapter 5 right?**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V

The next morning I woke up feeling as though 90 pounds of lead was in my body, but as soon as the blue pancakes smell started rooming in my nose I perked up. I slipped on a old camp t-shirt and a Goode swim team sweatshirt on the back it had Seaweed Brain stitched on it. I put on some dark jeans and a grey Converse and trooped down stairs.

"Morning Hon" said my mom as she flipped some pancakes on the griddle. "There's bacon to if you want it"

"Morning everyone" said Paul as he walked into the kitchen. "Smells good" he smiled as the fumes wafted into his nose. He kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed a plate and started filing it. He took a swig of coffee and started eating.

I also grabbed a plate and started gobbling down the food. What? a 16 year old needs his growing food! "Bye guys" I said kissing my mom and running out the door. As I started down the sidewalk I saw a girl with golden curls in pigtails that went down to her knees and porcelain skin. I walked up to her. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson" I said briskly.

"Hey I'm Vivian Ada Lance but you could call me Vivian" she said cheerily. WOW her eyes their EXACLTY like mine! She had on a thick strap tank top that was red, white, and black plaid with cherries on it with a thin black belt that was wrapped a round her waist three times with a jean skirt that had gems on it. She wore blue flats and had dolphin earrings in. "So what school do you go to?'' she asked smiling.

I returned the smile "Goode high you?"

"Same" she said

"PERCY!" screamed Thalia

"WHAT" I yelled back

"Hi" she said slyly. "So whose this?"

"Vivian Ada Lance pleased to meet you!" she replied

"Thalia Grace."

"Cool circlet!"

"Girly I think we are going to be almost as good as Annabeth and I"

"Who's Annabeth?" asked Vivian

"My girlfriend" I piped in

"And how do you two know each other?"

"We're cousins" Thalia answered "Along with another dork named Nico who you will probably meet at school!"

"Cool so what grade are you guys in?"

"10th" we answered

"Me too" she said just then we were at school

.o0O0o. Line Break.o0O0o.

Vivian P.O.V (Didn't think I'd pull that one did ya?!)

I like this Percy guy I thought as I walked towards the office for my schedule, locker number, and combination.

"Um hi I'm Vivian Ada Lance and I'm new here?" I said to the secretary. She snapped her gum and looked up at me she had pasty skin with about a pound of make up on. With blonde hair that looked dyed which it probably was. Her name plate read Miss Smackerstien.

'Oh yeah you're the newbie now here's your schedule, locker and com now git!" she said snobbily and with a thick New Yorker accent. I blew out from my mouth and walked away What a Poor Attitude!" I thought. Now what my locker? **(Not good with making numbers or other things so just try and bear with me)** Oh 2187 I quickly found it and you'll never guess who had locker 2186!? Percy! With him was a short girl with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes Happy dance! I made a new friend. Two forgot Thalia. But I do want to learn more about this girl she seems interesting. "Hey Percy!" I said

"Hey Vivian this is my friend Emma DoLittle" he said gesturing to the girl.

She smiled at me "Nice to meet you! So this is your locker?" she asked me.

"Yepporonis!" Just then six others showed up

"Hey guys who's this?" asked boy with brown hair and holding hands with a girl with brown hair and green eyes who looked exactly the boy standing next to him.

"Oh this is Vivian Ada Lance she's new here Vivian this is Katie Gardner" he gestured to the brunette girl holding hands with the boy. "Holding hands with her is her boyfriend Travis Stoll and his brother Connor." He then pointed to a buff girl with stringy brown hair "Clarisse la Rue, then he nodded at a emo looking boy "This is my other cousin Nico and you already know Thalia and Emma" then he took a picture of a pretty blonde with princess curls and stormy grey eyes. "And this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase."

"Hi and she's beautiful!"

"So Viv can I call you that? What your schedule?" asked Emma

**SCHEDULE FOR VIVIAN ADA LANCE**

**1****st**** hour: Science**

**2****nd**** Hour: Greek**

**3****rd**** Hour: Math**

**4****th**** Hour: English**

**Lunch**

**6****th**** Hour: Social Studies**

**7****th**** Hour: Gym**

**8****th ****Hour: Study Hall**

**Have a Good Day at Goode! **

"Cool we have four classes together!" said the twins and Katie.

"Three and I really don't care" snapped Clarisse.

"And you have all the same classes as me, Percy, Nico, and Thals" said Emma

"Co- Wiat what's on this poster?" I asked.

SNOWBALL

When: December 14th

Time: 8:30-12:00

Where: The gym

Hello Goode students! Are you looking for something to do on the 14th of December? Well mark it on your calendar because it's time once again for the annual Snowball have fun cause it's the boys ask girls dance so boys ask that special someone!

"Oh Gods no no no no NO!" yelled Percy

"What's wrong? And Gods? I thought there's only that one dude?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…I said God just never mind.

**A.N. Ooh there's a Snowball at Goode and Uh Oh they said gods instead of god.** **And new character Vivian Ada Lance.. Thanx Tratie Twins for making her up for me don't worry I'm now on spring break so I'm gonna try and put a new chapter every day! So yeah lots of new characters. So lemme tell you a little myself**

**1. Names Emma**

**2. I'm twelve**

**3. I can be a little annoying**

**4.I love cupcakes**

**5. I love Harry Potter**

**6. I love Percy Jackson**

**7. I love animals**

**8. I'm on Instagram I'm cupcakeandpjandhp87 follow me!**

**9. I'm on Twitter cupcakesandhp87 follow me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! He is the best thing that's ever been Miiiine!**

** ~Taylor Swift Anyhoo people how ya been? Hey one of you found me on Instagram! *****Happy Dance* thanx cali***** (cant remember the numbers sorry!)**

**Percy: Now will you tell me!?**

**Me: No**

**Percy: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Percy: *Puppy dog eyes***

**Me: That only works on Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: What only works on me?**

**Me: Perce's puppy dog eyes **

**Annabeth: He is such a Seaweed Brain!**

**Me: IKR!?**

**Percy: Guys you know I'm still here right?**

**Me and Annabeth: We don't really care!**

**Percy: *****rolls his eyes*******

**Me: on with the story!**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 6 ^^

Still Percy's P.O.V

Vivian looked at me with a quizzical look but then seemed to forget about it when a pair a hands with talon-like nails painted baby pink that could only belong to one person slipped over my eyes.

"Guess whoooo?" Jenna Therada asked seductively. I recoiled at her touch because she smelled like she dumped the entire bottle of perfume on herself.

"Jenna whatever it is NO!"

"Percy I know your nervous to ask me to the ball, but I'm not that scary am I? So just ask me already!"

"Jenna that posters been out for a day and for the record PERCY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" said Emma while everyone else screamed the last part.

"Yeah just leave him alone!" said Vivian I looked at her gratefully.

"Aw does the new giwl have a cwushy-wushy?" cooed Jenna in a baby voice "Percy Jackson your going to ask me even if its at the dance!" and she stalked off.

"Thanks Viv you really saved my hid- Vivian? Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Vivian?" called Thalia and Emma. We looked around for awhile finally finding her next to a garbage can crying.

"Vivian what's wrong?" asked Emma.

"I-I'm s-sorry g-g-guys its just I'm r-r-r-rather sensitive when it c-c-comes to these things!" she blubbered

"Aww Viv don't worry that girl is an idiot! She finds a cute boy, makes out with him for a few days, gets tired and bored, and then drops him like a dirty tissue!" said Thalia

"Yeah she doesn't believe that Annabeth is real, in fact most people don't! They just think I photo shopped her or something!" I complained.

"But that's just stupid…. You probably don't even know how to photo shop!" she said hiding a giggle

"Thanks I feel so loved! Anyways there's that smile!" I said semi-sarcastically.

"Thanks guys" she said her sea green eyes sparkling how is it they are _exactly _like mine? "Lets go to science!" and we linked arms singing _We're off to see the Wizard….The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ all the way to Science **(yes science people if you're confused read the schedule on chapter 5^^)**

. Break.o0O0o.

"Hello class today we will be talking about subtonic particles" said Mr. Scelen **(A.N again I'm not good with names so please bear with me)** the class groaned. "Now students be happy! Remember science is FUN! Anyway kids I'm assigning project on the properties of matter. You may work in the pairs I've assigned you." The class groaned again.

Nico di Angelo and Cindy Cray

Thalia Grace and Harry Makin

Emma DoLittle and Matthew Bunt (*sly face*)

Daniel Hockman and Delia Shy

Percy Jackson and Vivian Ada Lance

Benji Taylor and Miranda Huti

Taylor Shaltz and Mike Nicinbottom

Emily Santay and Marco Bempo

Zellie Minkie and Dale Endik

The rest of science was a blur…I was working with Vivian? Cool! I thought. This is going to be fun. Just then Emma came out blushing so red she would make a tomato jealous. Well what did you expect she has had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him. I guess you could say it was love at first sight for her. But lets just cut to the chase she couldn't even talk to the dude without blushing but she's the most shy person I've met…Not to mention the only daughter of Persephone.

She came up to me, "Don't. Say. Anything she barked through gritted teeth.

"Oh I won't I'm just gonna laugh!" I laughed. Whereas she just scowled at me.

"If you weren't invulnerable right now I would smack you so hard!" I laughed even harder at that.

"So Matt Bunt, the and I quote, "Cutest and absolute HAWTEST boy in school! But he never notices me! But maybe its just a phase I mean it took Percy five years to realize Annabeth liked him!" I squeaked in a high-pitch voice.

"I feel so loved Percy thanks.'' She said sarcastically.

"So you do you want to go to the ball with him?" I asked

"Yeah but he'd never ask me! Besides I'm practically invisible!"

"Not at camp! Your like a celebrity because of your mom!"

"Please don't talk about her!" she complained. Her mother was a very touchy subject for her. Being the daughter of one of the goddesses who only love their husbands like Hera. Man I hated her! Please don't blast me! Yeah I hated my aunt but she hates me more! And she hates Annabeth even more than me!

"Percy are you even listening to me!? Argh I totally agree when Annabeth calls you a Seaweed Brain!"

"I know right!" said Thalia popping up out of no where.

I rolled my eyes. "Thals what do you want?"

"To annoy you!" she said giggling. Wait!... since when did Thalia Grace lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, the King of the gods himself _giggle?_ Emma then voiced my question.

"No offense Thals but since when do you giggle?"

"What I can be a girl sometimes!" she snapped.

"Sure you can Thals sure you can!" I said sarcastically

"Kelp head!"

"Lightning butt"

"Water nut"

"Thunder girl!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Pinecone Face!"

"Argh your impossible!"

"Guess we have something in common now don't we!"

Come on Thalia next is Greek our favorite subject!" said Emma breaking the ice.

"YES!"

.o0O0o. Line Break (Again) .o0O0o.

"Hello class welcome once again to the most entertaining classes ever!" said Mrs. Lightren. "Today we will be learning about the 12 Olympian Gods and Goddesses. Now who can name them?"

"Miss DoLittle you'll do the Goddesses and Mr. Jackson you'll do the gods everyone listen now!"

"Ok um Hera goddess of marriage and childbirth, married to Zeus, queen of the gods, Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, animals, children, and unmarried girls she pledged never to marry and has girls called Hunters to aid her, twin sister to Apollo, Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, married to Hephaestus but dates Ares, last but not least, Demeter goddess of Agriculture mother of.." she took a deep breath, "of Persephone."

"Thank you Miss. DoLittle! Mr. Jackson" I give Emma a reassuring smile and got up.

"Zeus god of the sky and lightning married to Hera, King of the Gods, Poseidon" I smiled thinking of my dad "god of water, horses, earthquakes, and storm bringer married to Amphitrite, Hephaestus god of the forge, and fire married to Aphrodite, Ares god of war and bloodshed, dating Aphrodite, Hermes god of merchants, travelers and thieves, messenger of the gods, Apollo god of music, healing, the sun, poetry, and the truth twin brother to Artemis, and Dionysus god of wine, drunkness, and insanity." I finished smiling whereas everyone else except my friends looked shocked at both me and Emma.

"Very good Mr. Jackson! And Miss DoLittle"

**AN Whoo! I'm awesome! Again thanx for alllllllllll the characters! And Vivian and Percy are working on the Science Project together!**

**Questions**

**1 Will Matt ask Emma to the Ball?**

**2 What will happen to the four Demigods working together? Emma and Matt, Percy and Vivian?**

**3 When is Annabeth coming? I'll answer SOON! Very very soon!**

**4 Who here likes rainbows?**

**5 Who here like Unicorns?**

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee!**

**~cupcakesandPJrock**


	7. Chapter 7

**HHHHHHeeeeellllllllllllooooo o Peeps! I love writing so much that I'm writhing the next Chapter Hey has any one seen the movie Enchanted? Cuz I'm watching it right now and Prince Edward just stabbed a bus.**

**Annabeth: Ooh I love that movie**

**Me: IKR!**

**Percy: Girls**

**Annabeth: Shut up Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Wisegirl**

**Annabeth: Kelp Head**

**Percy: Smarta-**

**Annabeth and I: PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU SO MUCH AS FINISH THAT SENTENCE WE SWEAR WE WIL-**

**Percy: Fine Fine Fine I'm sorry Annabeth I love ya**

**Annabeth: Awww Love ya too!**

**Me: Couples**

**Annabeth: Your just jealous**

**Me: Well I'm sorry no one likes me that way!**

**Percy: *****sighs***** On with the story**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 7

Annabeth P.O.V

I can't believe it was that time of year again! Like I said before balls make me feel like an Aphrodite girl, dresses and make up and jewelry and shoes! Argh I shudder to just think about it!

"So Kelsie are you going to the dance?"

"Really with a mom like ours your really gonna ask me that?" she asked looking at me.

"No kidding your right! Hair, clothes, make up, accessories its enough to make a Athena girl puke!" I said

"Come on lets get to lunch! I'm starving!" she said. We went through the lunch line grabbing salads and drinks and sat down at our favorite table with our friends Kuroko Hayate a.k.a Blade, her sister Yukiko Hayate aka Bell, Andromeda Lucinda Smith, Olivia Paige Carter, and Alex Rodriguez. Alex and Olivia Paige were dating. Olivia Paige has long lustrous black hair, light tan skin, she was a daughter of Hephaestus. Alex has dark brown hair and tan skin he was also a demi-god he was a son of Hades which means he and Nico are half-brothers. Andromeda had very pale skin and blonde hair and blue eyes, she wasn't a demi-god but her parents are Greek Mythology geeks so she knew pretty much everything about demi-gods. Blade has black hair mainly pulled up into a ponytail with a string ribbon it was straight and down to the bottom of her butt. Her dad is Hades so she is half sister to Nico and Alex. She is very protective of Bell and usually spends her time napping on a tall branch of a tree in her backyard. Bell has a different godly parent because their mother had two affairs with different gods she had strange silver colored hair and grey eyes only not as stormy as mine or Kelsie's. She has snow pale skin and is total twig. Her father was Aeolus god of the north wind. She was extremely smart as a bookworm and a straight A+ student. And always followed around Blade.

"Hey everyone!" is said smiling and plopped down in a chair.

"Hey peoples your lives just got 100% better!" said Kelsie laughing as she sat in between Blade and Sunnie. "So lets cut to the chase who's going to the ball?"

"We are!" Said Olivia Paige brightly leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. "You know I really need to go dress shopping!''

"You know I'd never expect that to come out of a Hephaestus girl's mouth!" joked Andromeda. Olivia Paige stuck her tongue out her and continued eating her portable mac 'n' cheese from a cup. I took a sip from my juice box "Well I'm absolutely not, not without Percy!" I said taking a bite of my chicken salad.

"Me neither!" said Kelsie and Blade. "I always feel like an Aphrodite girl!" we noted.

"So listen I'm having a slumber party at my house two nights before the Snowball I'm inviting all of you girls sorry Alex! There will be dancing and snacks come at 7:00!" said Andromeda.

"Sure should be fun." I said. Blade and Bell just nodded they were too shy.

. Break.o0O0o.

When I got home I was greeted a sharp barking noise. I opened the door to my apartment and was jumped on buy a Golden Retriever dog! "DAD! HELEN?"

"I'm in my office honey!" called my father. The dog followed me. "Dad who is this?" I asked kneeling down and petting her

"That's Delia our new dog"

"Well hi there girl! We are going to be best friends!" I said I may not look it but I love animals. I even had a guinea pig when I was 5. His name was Rudy. He's dead now. "Come on lets go to my room!"

"Ok"

"Not you dad!"

"but hoooooooneeeey!"

"Daaaaaad!"

"Ok just get your homework done!"

"I always do, come on girl!" We went to my light blue room and Delia sat on my flower rug. I sat at my desk. After I finished my homework I texted Percy **Hey good luck at the swim meet me and Delia r rooting 4 u! **I then sent a picture of me and Deels with a sign that said **Go Seaweed Brain!** I then went into the family room and flipped on _H2O_ and started watching.

.o0O0o. Line Skip Annabeth's now getting ready for the Slumber Party.o0O0o.

I was getting ready for Andromeda's party when the doorbell rang

"Annabeth can you get that?" shouted my dad

"Sure!" I yelled back I ran for the door and when I opened it there two people I did _not_ expect to see.

"_Emma?! Lady Aphrodite?!"_

**A.N Ooh how's that for a cliffhanger? Huh? So questions**

**1. What are Emma and Lady Aphrodite doing at Annabeth's house?**

**2. The Chase family got a dog?**

** a scale from 1-10 how awesome are my chapters?**

**4. Who Loves Harry Potter**

**So thanks to all the people who created Blade, Bell, Alex, Olivia Paige, Andromeda, and Vivian**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yodeo puppies! How the heck are ya? So next chapter! Just cuz I'm awesome and want to keep my followers busy! Oh and I owe an apology to yuudokuakane because she created Vivian Ada Lance not Tratie Twins so I'm reeeeeaaaaallllly sorry!**

**Percy: So Why does Vivian have the same sea green eyes as me?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Annabeth: wait who is Vivian?**

**Me: New girl at Goode**

**Percy: She has the same eyes as me.**

**Annabeth: And you don't know why?**

**Me: Not he's clueless! Haha**

**Percy: Wait what!?**

**Annabeth: Nothing Seaweed Brain**

**Percy: Hey has anyone seen Emma?**

**Annabeth and I: *whistling***

**Percy: Girls?**

**Both: Nooothiing**

Annabeth at Goode High School

Chapter 8

Annabeth P.O.V

"Emma, Lady Aphrodite what the Hades are you two doing here?!"

"Girl you and Perce are ABSOLUTLEY 100% MISEERABLE! without each other! So your coming with us tomorrow is the Snowball at Goode and YOU young lady are coming! The girls are sleeping at my house tonight and _we_ are going shopping! And we've got the perfect _Goddess_ to help us!" said Emma

"But Wait if I'm going to the ball tomorrow night am I then going to school at Goode?" I asked

"Yep!" answered Emma.

"But where will I stay?"

"At my house now lets go talk to your dad!"

.o0O0o. Line Break .o0O0o.

I couldn't believe I was in the back of a car being driven by a goddess, and with my dog that I just got 10 minutes ago.

"Soo how long is it going to take to get there?" I asked

"Not long Annabeth dear we'll be in New York in about two seconds!" said Aphrodite

"But we've only driving for an hour!" I cried

"Yes but dear being a goddess has its quirks!" My eyes widened.

"Close your eyes girls!" shouted Aphrodite. We bot shut our eyes fast and looked away, there was a bright flash and when Aphrodite said we could look we were in New York. Then my phone rang.

"ANNABETH WHERE THE HADES ARE YOU!?" screamed Kelsie so loud I had to pull my phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf.

"Kelse I'm soo sorry I'm actually in New York?" I said timidly

"WHAT!"

"Kelsie shut up! Ok so I _was_ getting ready for the party when the doorbell rang and there stood Emma and Lady Aphrodite they said that Perce and I were miserable without each other and now here I am so its not my fault!"

"Oh well cool see you at camp next summer!"

"Tell the girls I'll miss them!"

"Oh forgot um Andromeda's cousin Sunnie is here shes got pink hair and is awesome."

"Cool!" see you at camp sis!"

"Bye Bethy!"

"What's up?" asked Emma scratching Delia behind the ears.

"Nothing that was just Kelsie asking where I was!"

"Sorry its on such short notice she came and said 'We have to bring Annabeth back here!'" she rolled her eyes

"Emma dear I'm a goddess I can see and hear you!" snapped Aphrodite

"Kay fine! First step dress shopping!" I groaned "The girls are meeting us there!" we stopped at a very fancy looking boutique and walked in. There sat Clarisse looking very bored, Katie, Thalia, and a girl who I've never seen before.

"ANNABETH!" shouted all my friends except Clarisse and the girl.

"Hey guys who's this?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Vivian Ada Lance, and guessing by the way they shouted 'Annabeth' you must be her! I've heard so much about you!"

"Cool!" I said wow her eyes match Percy's! I thought "So dress shopping yeah me!" I said sarcastically.

"Yep les do dis thang" **(A.N I say this all the time if you can't read it it's just slang for let's do this thing) **said Thalia "Even though I don't want to!"

We walked around the store for a while pulling out four dresses- a sea green one with spaghetti straps and silver trim, a grey, strapless one with little flowers on it, a red one that was tight around my curves then blossomed like a flower around my feet, the top had spaghetti straps and was made of gold ribbon **(Ok I can't describe it imagine Bailey from the Suite Life on Deck's prom dress that's what it looks like)** and the last one I was DEFINETLEY taking. It was a beautiful ocean blue with gold and silver trim, the skirt was a bit poofy with little diamonds and sapphires sparkling on it, it was strapless and set off my curves, the bodice was made of light blue satin and it shimmered in the light.

"Its beautiful and Percy's favorite color!" cried Emma

"Its Wonderful dear now I'll pay for it!" said Aphrodite

"Thank you my lady." I said curtsying.

"Next shoe shopping!" yelled Thalia

"Kill me now!" I groaned my friends just laughed. At the shoe store we found the perfect pair. They were the exact same shade of blue as the dress and had little studs running around the openening were my foot would slip into and were about three inch heels.

For jewelry we found a simple silver chained necklace with a diamond studded A on it and a matching bracelet and ring. Before I knew it we dropped off the other girls and were back at Emma's house.

"Hey girls Annabeth! How are you? It's been forever!" said Emma's dad Mark.

"Good Mr. DoLittle um I brought my dog is ok?" I knew it was because Mr. DoLittle is a vet.

"Why sure! Hi there girl! What's her name?"

"Delia"

"Hi Delia come and meet Herc. HERCULES!" the big old black lab tumbled into the kitchen his nails scratching the tile and his tongue hanging out. "Hey there buddy this is Delia." The two dogs sniffed each other then ran off. We all laughed.

"Come on Annabeth lets go into the living room you can borrow some of my PJs for the time being!"

"Kay, night Mr. DoLittle!"

"Night Annabeth."

"Annabeth's here?" asked Emma's half twin little sisters Lynnette and Shiloh **(AN The's are my two favorite names! Don't judge me!)**

"Yeah where's Ninah?" asked Emma. Ninah was her stepmom and the mother of her brothers and sisters. Emma had two older brothers named Austin and Arek but Ausitn was in college and Arek was in 12th grade and was Emma's real brother. (Her dad attracted Persephone's attention twice)

"In her office!" they chimed

"Kay wonna watch a movie with us?"

"Sure"  
"Okay we will be right back we have to get our pajamas on and brush our teeth. Ok?"

"Ok" we trooped down the hall to Emma's room. I was blue and colorful, covered in posters and cupcakes and peace signs.  
"Here" she said handing me a pair of fleece pajama bottoms,

a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a Goode High sweatshirt.

"How was the swim meet?" I asked pulling the sweatshirt over my curls.

Emma shrugged "We won Percy dominated being a son of Poseidon an all!" I laughed

"Typical" I said

"EMMA! ANNABETH COME ON!" screamed the two little girls

"Coming!" we screamed back. We laughed and ran down the hall.

**Done how awesome is this? Ok people but I have to change Jenna and Skyannes names so they won't find out and like sue me or something so if you reread the story or something and the two snobby girls have different names I changed them so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy partners! I'm back! And awesomer than ever I hope you all had a Happy Easter! Mine was pretty boring we went to church, I watched TV the rest of the day then after dinner we watched the conclusion of The Bible.**

**Annabeth: Heeeey**

**Me: Wat up?**

**Percy: Girls**

**Annabeth: Shut up Seaweed Brain**

**Me: Is this going to take long again? Because I have to write the chapter**

**Both: Fine!**

**Me: Yay! On with the story!**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 9

Emma P.O.V

The next day at school I was absolutely sweating buckets. Percy kept talking to me and I was afraid that if I did say something, I'd blow the secret.

"Hey guys!" said Vivian coming by us, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Hey Vivian I have to the bathroom! Come with me!"

"WHY DO GIRLS_ ALWAYS _DO THAT?" Percy yelled after us.

"HARRY POTTER LOGIC!" I yelled back **(This is the HP logic Ok this is why we girls go to the bathroom together. Hermione got caught by a troll in the first year, Ginny got abducted, Moaning Myrtle got killed, and Katie Bell got cursed. So that's why we girls to the bathroom together)**

"AND WHAT THAT HADES DOES THAT MEAN?" He yelled again.

"Tell you later!" Vivian said. We ran to the girls bathroom and stoppd gasping for breath. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Argh I've got so much on my mind at the moment: Annabeth at my house, The Snowball, that Science project with Matt!" I whispered Matt's just in case any of the gossipy girls in the school were in the bathroom listening with open ears.

"Don't worry you'll be fine! So what are wearing?"

"This." I said pulling out my phone. I showed her the picture of the dress I had picked out. It was a deep violet with silver trim around the hem of the skirt and the top of the bodice. It had a thin gold ribbon around my waist and had tiny sparkles all around it.

"Omigosh! Its beautiful! Ok you want to see mine?" Vivian asked. I then just noticed she was never still, and that she too had a hard time reading the board in English class.

"Hey Viv do you happen to have ADHD and Dyslexia?" I asked

"Yeah why?" she asked pulling out her phone.

"Oh no reason." I answered. "Now let's see this puppy!"

"Emma do you have ADHD and Dsylexia?"

"Maaaaybe, now show me it!"

"Ok" she said hesitantly. It was an ocean blue with sea green waves on the skirt. It had tiny seashells all around the waist the top had little gold sparkles that looked like sand then it had a green ribbon cut to look like seaweed around the top of the bodice.

"OMG how is it so sea like? Were did you get it?"

"A Nereid." she answered not thinking then she looked startled. "Did I just say that!?"

"Yeah, you're a demi-god?" I asked

"Yes a daughter of Poseidon, you're one too?"

"Yeah you and Percy are half-brother and sister! That's why you guys have the exact same eyes! Also Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Thalia, Annabeth, Matt, and Nico are too!"

"Really? I started getting suspicious when Perce said Oh my Gods but I figured it was nothing, so who's your godly parent?"

My smile faded, I looked down at my shoes, my ratty old UGG boots that didn't fit very well anymore.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you!" Vivian said looking at me concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I'm not one for talking about my mother, but I guess I should tell you." I took a deep breath, "My mother is Persephone" Vivian's eyes bulged her mouth dropped. "Wow you look _exactly _like the whole of camp did when I was claimed!" I said laughing come on its time we got to class.

.o0O0o. Line Break Its now Lunch.o0O0o.

Vivian and I got through the line taking bacon cheeseburgers and Propel flavored waters we sat at our table. "I have just found out something important today!" I said looking at everyone

"What's up Em?" asked Percy

"Percy you have a half-sister!" I exclaimed Percy looked shocked

"Who!?" he asked

"Me." Said Vivian nervously. Slowly Percy got up and hugged her. She looked shocked but happy. Travis fake gagged earning him a swat upside the head from Katie.

"Finally thank you dad!" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"So I know Emma and Percy's godly parents, what are yours?" asked Vivian

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes." Said the twins smiling slyly.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter" Said Katie smiling shyly

"Clarisse la Rue daughter of Ares." Said Clarisse looking bored

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis" said Thalia proudly.

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades" he said possibly even more bored than Clarisse

"And Annabeth is a daughter of Athena" finished Percy

"Wow!" said Vivian. The rest of the day was a blur before I knew it all the girls (except Thalia because she was forbidded) were at my house getting ready.

"Ok Emma how do you want your hair?" asked Vivian her mom was a hair stylist so she was doing hair tonight. Katie was doing make up

"Um surprise me!" I answered.

"Curling it is!" she said laughing

"How do I look?" asked Annabeth coming out in her dress.

"Oh my gods Percy won't even recognize you!" I squealed

"I don't know what to think!" she said giving a weak smile.

"Done now I'm going to braid your bangs back into a flower bun **(Ok so making two small braids with your bangs on each side of your head pulling them back then making the ends into a bun that looks like a flower)** Ok?" said Vivian.

"Kay!" I answered

"Here Annabeth I'll do your make up!" said Katie beckoning to Annabeth. She patted a stool where Annabeth nervously sat down on. She started with a smoky gray eye shadow as a base color then a light blue, then some light brown blush. Then some eyeliner into a wing **( you know when they put eyeliner on both the top and bottom of the eye then connecting them at the side opposite the nose to make some thing that looks like a wing) **and then some midnight black mascara, then some light pink lip gloss. "Done! Come Emma" said Katie smiling

"Done with you too Emma, Annabeth its your turn! Ok how about we straighten your hair the put it up into a half ponytail with some curls hanging out and the ponytail into a flower bun?"

"Sure okay!" said Annabeth grinning

"Okay Emma doo doo doo doo doo. Okay!"

She started with the same smoky gray eye shadow that she used on Annabeth but put purple for the main color instead of blue did the wings, mascara, and blush, and put on some light hot pink lipstick. "Wallah!" she said kissing her fingertips

"Done here too!" said Viv

"Wow Annabeth just wow!" I said in awe

"Clarisse now it's your turn remember Chris is coming just for you so don't fight us!" I said

"Come here I won't do much maybe just some curls, cause I know your not into the whole getting pampered thing." Said Vivian

"Just don't burn me with that thing!" she growled

"Katie come all do your make up!" I said plopping her down on the stool. I started with white eye shadow for the base color then I did the forest green that matched her dress, I then did the wings and mascara, Then did a rosy red blush for her pale complexion and some cherry red lipstick. "Done!" I said

"Me too!" said Vivian

"Here Katie let's do your hair." Vivan said

"And Clarisse I'll do your make-up." I said I started with just some brown eye shadow, some mascara and clear lip gloss knowing Clarisse wouldn't want it over done or she'd kill me, literally kill me. "Done!"

"Me too what so you think?" Katie's was in waves that went down to her mid back with it in a half ponytail held back in a flower clasp with jewls in it.

"Last but not least Vivian!" I said "I'll do your hair and Katie you'll do the make up!"

"Rodger that Captain Emma!" said Katie giggling.

I took Vivian's blonde hair out it their pigtails and decided on waving it too. So I took the krimper and started working when that was done pulled it back like mine was two braids pulled back into a flowered bun, held together by a dolphin clip.

"Done" I said proud of myself "Now get on over by Katie little doggie!" I said in a western accent.

"Come here girl!" said Katie playing along.

"Well I guess there is only one thing left to do!" said Vivian

"What?" we all asked.

"Woof!" she said. We all laughed just then Delia and Herc rambled in. We all laughed because Viv's woof must've called them.

"Ok make up!" we all watched as Katie started with the smoky gray eye shadow then sea green for the main color. She then did the wings with midnight black mascara. Then a dark red blush for her porcelain skin and a light pink lipstick.

"We are ready!" I said I noticed Annabeth looking a little scared, I patted her "Its going to be all right. Perce may be a Seaweed Brain but he'll know right away!" she smiled but didn't say anything. "Let's go!" I said. And we got into the car and drove off.

. Skip at the Ball I'm so nervous!.o0O0o.

When we walked into the gym all eyes were on us the boys wolf whistled the girls stared daggers at us. But we were trained demigods who have delt with worse than some measley death glares you want to see one that could make you drop dead you haven't Annabeth's or Thalia's! We looked around a bit looking for the guys. We saw them talking by the punch bowl.

"Hi guys!" I said nervously when they saw us they nearly did a spit take.

"Wow you girls look beautiful!" said Percy smiling the other boys nodded even Matt.

"Oh we're nothing compared to Annabeth!" I said slyly. The boys then really did do a spit take.

"A-A-Annabeth?" asked Percy punch dripping from his mouth.

"Uh huh!" I said. We parted letting her through.

"Seaweed Brain think of the poor girls dress that you just ruined!" she said laughing.

"ANNABETH!" yelled Percy

**Who's Awesome I am! And all the wonderful people who made the right decision to click on my fanfiction! *Round of applause from invisible audience***

**Questions**

**1 Vivian's a demigod how will that play out?**

**2 Snowball time but with a bunch of demi-gods monsters (no I'm ruining the ball!)**

**3 What will Matt think of Emma? *****Sly face*******

**Byee!**

**~CupcakeandPJrock**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the world whose names Idk!:) So annnnnnywaaaay! Sorry for not updating sooner because you see I was going to update Tuesday but as you know this is my mom's work computer and she had to go back to work Tuesday!:S**

**Percy: Wise Girl what the Hades are you doing at Goode!?**

**Annabeth: Well I can't tell you that because that would ruin the whole point of this chapter Seaweed Brain duuuuuuuh!**

**Me: Thanks for not telling**

**Percy: How is it you two know everything?**

**Annabeth: Really with my mom your asking me that?**

**Me: And I got nothing I spose its just natural**

**Percy: Girls**

**Me and Annabeth: Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Shut up Spring Chicken (You know cuz Persephone is Goddess of Spring) And Wise Girl**

**Me: WE WILL CONTINUE THIS ARGUMENT LATER NOW ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 10

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy ran towards me and picked me up, spun me around I laughed he putt me down. I looked into his beautiful sea green eyes we kissed.

"Ok I know you two haven't seen for a wile but GET. A. ROOM!" said Travis

"Travis Eugene Stoll to not make me smack you!" said Katie we all laughed just then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What do you think your doing kissing MY boyfriend!?" said a girl in a short hot pink dress that was tight and showed a lot of cleavage. She wore make up that made her look like a clown. Seriously she had on white crap on and thick blue eye shadow with bright red lipstick.

"Um last time I checked he was my boyfriend!" I snapped

"What's your name blondie?" she asked snobbily

"Jenna I told you I'm never going to date you and she has a name you know its Annabeth!" said Percy.

"Whatever you will be mine Percy Jackson no matter what you say!" she screamed and stomped away.

"School slut?" I asked

"Yeah" they all chimed

"So Wise Girl you want to dance?" asked Percy.

"Sure Seaweed Brain"

_It seems like the perfect night to dress up like hipsters, make fun of our exes uh uh uh uh. It seems like the perfect night for breakfast at midnight and to fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh Yeaaaah we're happy free confused an lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical oh yeah. Tonights the we forget about the deadlines, its time uh uh._

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me but I bet you want tooo. Everything will alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22._

_It feels like one of those nights this place is to crowded to many cool kids (Who's Taylor Swift anyway ew!) It seems like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeeeping. Yeeeah_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way its miserable and magical oh yeah. Tonights the night we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh. I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I bet you want to! Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22. _

_It feels like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights we won't be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news I gotta have you. I gotta have you!_

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! You don't know about me! But I bet you want to! Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22._

_It feels like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights we won't be sleeping! It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news! I gotta have you! I gotta have you!_

The Taylor Swift song ended we smiled at each other. Just then a slow song started. Percy pulled me close.

_Long were nights when my days once revolved around you. Counting the footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through, again. And my mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine. You paint me a blue sky then go and turn it to rain. And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules every day. Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight. But I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why._

_Deeeeeeeear Jooooooohn I see it all now that your goooooo-o-ne! Don't you think I was to young to be messed with? The girl in the dress cried the whole way home I should've known._

_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame. And maybe its you and your sick need to give love then take it away! And you'll add my name to that long list of traitors who don't understand. And I look back in regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you caaaaaaaaaan!_

_Dear John! I see it all now that your gone! Don't you I was too young! The girl in the dress cried the whole way home! _

_You are an expert on sorry and keeping lines blurry. Never impressed by me acing your tests. All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes. 'Cause you've burned them out! But I took your matches before fire could catch me so don't look noow! I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty tooooooooooooooooooooooown. Dear John I see it all now that your gone. Don't you think nineteens to young to be messed with? The girl in the dress wrote you a song. You should've known._

_You should've known! Don't you think I was to young? You should've known_

The dance was then over

"Night Wise Girl!"

"Night Seaweed Brain!"

"So were are ya staying?"

"Em's"

"Coming here Monday?

"Yep!"

"Meet me in Central Park tomorrow we will catch up!" he winked at me

**whoo am I tired too much homework family issues not to mention it quarter to ten bbuuuuuuut lemme explain bout Emma's family situation**

**Ok Her dad was married to a lady named Ninah****they then had Austin. Then he met and fell in love with Persephone and they had Arek then he attracked Persephone again and had Emma they sent both demi-gods to CHB and Lynnette and Shiloh with Ninah again. So yeah complicated I know but that's just me! So I'm tired **

**L8r**

**~cupcakesandPJrock**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up peeps?! Its Emma here coming to you from my houses den! Lol Anyhoo (omg I say that a lot!) I'm updating Happy Birthday (It could be some ones birthday don't judge!) So any way what device do you read fanfiction on? I do it on my iPod touch but what about phones tablets computers? **

**Percy: How the heck did you get addicted to this stuff?!  
Me: Percy I was on the internet typed in Harry and Ginny (this was before I read PJO just so you know) lovestories and in the search box it said Harry and Ginny love story fanfiction (I'm huuuge Hinny fan are you guys? Nit ti be judgmental but if there is any Harmione I'm out peace suckas!((Not calling you guys suckas) **

**Annabeth: Ooh cool**

**Percy: You girls are boring I'm going to hang out with Nico**

**Me and Annabeth: *snickering* you'd rather hang out with Nico then with us?**

**Percy: sadly yes**

**Me: Seaweed Brains on with the story! (oh and there some drama in this one hint hint)**

**WARNING**

**Reading this story may or may not make you start laughing hysterically do not read unless you are in a succluded room with the door closed if you aren't run into the bathroom or something and lock the door!**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 11

Annabeth P.O.V

Monday morning the annoying alarm woke me up with a jolt, I sighed and looked at my ceiling wait a minute this isn't my ceiling! I thought oh wait a minute its Emma's totally forgot! Sure I've been here for five days but it takes a dyslexic ADHD kid a while to adjust. I looked over at Emma still fast asleep. I crept up to her real quiet.

"RAW!" screamed Emma suddenly jumping up at me with monster fangs over teeth. I screamed and cursed her in ancient Greek.

"You are such a vlacas! You know that?" I said calling her an idiot in Greek

"I know that's why we're friends!" she said back.

I rolled my eyes at her "Come on lets get dressed!" I slipped on some dark skinny jeans, a sea green sweater with an owl on it and a with lace tank top.

Emma put on some boot cut jeans, a purple and white knit sweater that stopped above her belly button, a silver scarf, and a blue lace tank top as well. We trooped down stairs Emma put her Emu boots on **(I have these they're awesome!)**

"Aren't we going to eat here?" I asked

"Naw" she answered "Every Monday is blue pancake day at Percy's so I go and eat there then we walk to school together!"

"Yay blue pancakes!" I cried slipping into my usual flats. Emma stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth Chase!?" she said holding my forehead and looking around. "ANNABETH ARE YOU IN THERE WHO IS HOLDING YOU HOSTAGE!?" she screamed in my ear.

"Emma!" yelled her big brother Arek **(This is just how I wonna spell it ok it supposed to be Eric) **

"What?!" she yelled back

"Quit yelling I'm on the phone!" he answered

Em and I looked at eachother and started screaming in the phone.

"Arek still has mythomagic training cards and dolls!" screamed Emma

"And he still plays with balloons!" I cried

"He draws girl faces on them and kisses them!" yelled Emma and we dashed out the door before Arek could strangle us. We were half way to Percy's house before we realized we have forgotten something very important.

"OUR BACKPACKS!" we screamed and ran back into the angry Arek zone.

"Looking for these?" he asked holding up my canvas owl messenger bag and Emma's blue cupcake one also a messenger bag.

"Yes thank you!" we said grabbing them and running out the door (again).

Lalalallalllalallalalal what's this? I thinks it's a time skip! lalalalalall

"Hey Em, Annabeth!" said Percy hugging Emma and kissing my forehead. "So listen we are going to get back at Trevor, Sam, and Mario for not believing in you!" he said to me.

I looked back at him in surprise "They what!?"

"Percy has some friends that when they saw you in a picture they said Percy photo-shopped you to make it look like you were his girlfriend." Said Emma calmly

I however was not so calm "WHAT that's impossible Percy doesn't even know how to photo shop!" I cried

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" complained Percy. "So anyway you are going to be the pretty new girl from San Fransisco and know some one there but they don't know its me but you may or may not here thm talking about the most popular and dare I say hottest guy in school" we both rolled our eyes when he said that and how you look exactly like the girl in his photo's then you see me run up to me and infront of Trev Sam and Mario we do the whole sappy reunion thing all over again!" he finished looking proud of himself.

"Wow Seaweed Brain never thought you could come up with a plan like that considering you a Seaweed Brain!" I said laughing.

"Perce who are you talking to? I know that Emma comes over but.." said Paul short "Annabeth! What are you doing here? Its been awhile! Hey Sally guess who's I New York?"

"Annabeth? Percy's only told us a million times!" said Sally walking in and laughing "Hello Annabeth dear are you here for blue pancake day too?" she asked hugging me.

"Yep I've definitley missed them!" I said giggling

"Well they're ready!" she said

"YAY!" we yelled even Paul. We sat down at the table as Sally set down piles of steaming pancakes in front of us. Percy had a stack about half a foot tall and was half done with it when I got down putting on syrup and butter.

"It amazes me how one boy can eat that much in about 6 seconds!" I said laughing. Percy gave me a death glare l while the others laughed.

Line skip (I'm too lazy to write them going to school)

I went up to the office by myself because of the prank. "Hi I'm new here I'm Annabeth Chase" I said to the secretary. Miss. Smackerstein was her name when she looked up I figured out why she wasn't married. Dyed blonde hair, pasty skin with about a pound of make-up on, and snapping gum at people.

"Whatever here's your locker number, combo, and schedule. Now move along I've got other business to attend to" and she continued on her computer. But when I turned around I could've sworn she was on a online dating website.

"Hey! New girl wait!" called an Asian girl with peach hair and brown eyes. "I'm Aileen Marklin and I'm your student guide today." she smiled at me.

"Cool I'm Annabeth!" I smiled back at her.

"Lemme see your schedule." She said.

**Schedule for Annabeth Chase**

**1****st**** hour: Science**

**2****nd**** Hour: Greek**

**3****rd**** Hour: Math**

**4****th**** Hour: English**

**Lunch**

**6****th**** Hour: Social Studies**

**7****th**** Hour: Gym**

**8****th**** Hour: Study Hall**

**Have a Good Day at Goode!**

"OMG!" she screamed.

"What!?" I said jumping back in surprise

"You have all your classes with the most popular and hottest boy in school! Every girl in this school has had a crush on him since forever except all his friends that are actually girls plus his cousin Thalia! Oh Gosh your locker is even next to theirs!" she looked ready to faint. "There they are now!"

"I'm gonna go talk to him!" I said walking up to him. I put a hand on his Achilles spot and the other over his eyes. "Omg you'll never guess who this is!" I screeched in a high pitched girly voice.

"Jenna I've told you once I've told you a billion ti- ANNABETH!" He yelled just like we practiced and did the same he did to me at the dance. There stood 3 boy with their mouths hanging open. The one with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes got his voice back first.

"Yo-you-your real!?" he stuttered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" the brunette with black eyes snapped to him.

"This is Annabeth Chase and you should've seen the looks on your guy's faces! She came at the dance!" said Percy "Annabeth this is Trevor Malik" he said gesturing to the blonde. "Mario Lavston" the brunette nodded. "and Sam Kingston" he pointed to a red head ice blue eyes.

"ANNABETH major emergency!" said Vivian and Thalia running up to me.

"What wrong?" I asked my hand inching towards my dagger.

"Emma is in the bathroom sobbing her eyes out and she won't tell us why!" said Vivian out of breath.

"Well lets go then!" I said running in the direction of the bathroom. Sure enough there was Emma in a corner sobbing. "Em what's wrong?" I asked soothingly. She handed me her phone which had a picture of Matt Bunt kissing Allison Marane, daughter of Aphrodite and Emma's mortal enemy at camp. "Aw Emma! I'm so sorry!"

She sniffed "It's fine it was never gonna work out so what's the point?"

"Emma don't worry remember how long it took Percy? 5 freaking painful years! I was devastated when he met Rachel and remember what you told me? It'll all work out! And ya know it did so come on dry those tears! And lets get to class."

"Hey what was wrong?" asked Percy

"Matt's dating Allison" I answered in a low voice

"Whoops!" Percy said guiltily "I may have invited him to movie night and I said he could bring a friend when he asked if he could" he said timidly.

"Great now I have to watch them cuddle on your stupid couch!" said Emma

"Hey don't call my couch stupid!"

Line skip its now English (I have something funny to write)

"All right who wrote 'He likes Tony Hawk (**just and example name) **because he is a stud?" asked Mr. Blofis

"What does stud mean anyway?" some one called out.

"It's a synonym for potato!" said another.

"Kylie that's spud." Corrected her friend. **(This has happened before in my English class it was hilarious!)**

"Ohhhhhh" and the whole class erupted in laughter.

Time skip again It Movie Night

Emma P.O.V

It was movie night at Percy's I was in Aeropastle sweats, a camp tee, and a Goode Sweatshirt. Percy and Annabeth were snuggling on the sectional a few spots away from me. Thalia was sitting on the carpet along with the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Vivian an Aileen who we found out was a daughter of Apollo. All with blankets. And Allison and Matt were how can I say this without my heart breaking ummmm sitting with eachother on the couch yep its broken. We were watching Pitch Perfect. And I was having a horrible time.

**Whoo! So how have you guys been? I'm bored out of my mind so I'm going! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup friends!? How are the awesome people who clicked on my Fanfic? So what up? I'm watching Pitch Perfect (FAVORITE MOVIE EVER!) and I thought you know what I'm writing another chapter so here I am!**

**Emma: Why are you breaking my heart!? We're pretty much the same person so whats the point of doing this if in Fanfiction world Matt could be my boyfriend?**

**Me: Sorry it'll get better!**

**Emma: When?**

**Me: I'm not gonna tell I haven't told anyone so your gonna have to wait but its going to get better I promise ooh Aubrey just threw up! (I'm watching Pitch Perfect remember)**

**Emma: Humpf!  
Me: Why am I arguing with myself? On with the story.**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 12

Emma P.O.V

The next morning after movie night I woke up feeling even worse then I did yesterday. I looked at Annabeth sound asleep, her hair perfect unlike my own brown mob. She had a smile on her face and I knew she was dreaming of Percy. Any way I got out of my bed sadly and put on some regular jeans, my favorite Goode High sweatshirt on the back said Spring Chicken considering my mom is Persephone Goddess of spring so that's my nickname at camp, and a funny tee shirt that had Perry the platypus in a pickle. I slipped on some socks and tried to wake up Annabeth.

"Morning." I said

"What?" she replied her eyes half open. I knew the surefire way to wake her up.

"SPIDERS GIGANTIC HAIRY SPIDERS!" I screamed in her ear. Sure enough she jumped out of bed her dagger out. I laughed at her.

"Why does everyone do that to me? You, Percy, Grover, Thalia! I really need new friends!" she complained "But I wouldn't trade you for the world!" she smiled at me.

"Come on, get dressed. I wouldn't trade you either!" I smiled back at her. She put on her grey Wise Girl shirt from camp, some jeans, and a grey sweater.

"Let's go!" she said to me and we walked downstairs.

"Morning girls!" said my stepmom Ninah. Her dark hair pulled up into a half ponytail and was curly. I smelled oatmeal. We both grabbed a bowl and spooned some into them. We sat down at the large worn table and started eating. Mmmmm cinnamon apples I thought.

"Bye Ninah, Dad!" I said kissing them both.

"See you guys later!" said Annabeth. We walked out the front door. We were down the block when we heard a guy's voice call us.

"Annabeth, Emma! Wait up!" We turned around and there was Matt and to my dismay cuter than ever.

"Hey Matt." Annabeth greeted.

"Hey Emma!" he said to me.

"Hi Matt." I said surprising myself. Annabeth looked at me with a look on her face.

"So what you girls up to?" he asked

"Nothing really! So Allison Marane?" asked Annabeth. Gods Annabeth really? I gave her a look.

"Yeah, I mean I like her but there is this one girl I like but she doesn't like me back." He said looking at us.

"Really so after all that kissing you don't like her?" Annabeth asked. I swear I nearly punched her in the gut.

Matt just laughed "Yeah I think I'm going to break up with her and ask the girl I really like." Okay now I was interested. Matt was going to break up with her? He liked some one else? Ok I was positive it wasn't me but, but, but, but, it could be!.

"Really? Some one we know?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe." Matt said slyly. We were then at school. "Bye girls I'm going to go talk to Allison." But he didn't need to find her right away there that girl was crushing her lips against his.

"Hey babe! What the Hades are you doing hanging out with this crowd? When you could hanging with this?" she gestured to herself.

"Allison leave them alone! I know you and Emma don't like eaachother but seriously! I need to talk to you come with me." Matt said to her and lead her away from us.

"Aphrodite girls." I said to Annabeth "So what girl do you think she is?" I asked her.

"Hmmmmm you duh! Did you even _see _the way he was looking at you just now I mean co-" she was interrupted by a high pitched scream, which told us that Matt had just broken up with Allison. Sure enough soon came the stomping drama queen herself from don the hall. People were staring at her interested.

"What are you all looking at!?" she shrieked at them and stalked off. We laughed when a very sheepish looking Matt.

"Hey girls what's up with Allison she just pushed me into my locker if I didn't have the curse of Achilles I would have broken my nose!" said Percy walking up to us.

"I just broke up with her." Matt said walking up to us again.

"Really?" said Percy looking at me humor in his eyes. I glared at him. "So anyway why did you break up with her.

"He likes some one else." Said Annabeth looking at him.

"Ooh really? Who?" Percy asked.

"Don't pry Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said to him

"He didn't tell you either did he?" He said to her.

"Nope!" I told him matter of factly.

"Haha!" he laughed at her.

"Whatever come on it's time for Science we have that big project!" Annabeth said.

"Right! Lets go!" I said. And we ran to Science.

"Good morning class like I said you have a Science project I want you to construct an atom out of every day items you can find. Now you already have your partners, Miss Chase you may go with Mr. Jackson and Miss Lance. Now go and meet your partners and start planning pip pip!" said Mr. Scelen in his English accent** (Who does that's remind you of? I thinks that it Dumblydore!)** I shyly walked over to Matt.

"So we're partners!" he said.

"Yep!" I said

"So I wanted to ask you something." He asked me nervously

"Sure what's up?" I asked just as nervous.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Cliff hanger! OMG Matt just asked her out! Finally! OMG I'm such a weirdo!L8r gators!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends! SO hey I'm writing another Fanfic! It's called Ginny's Cinderella Story! Please read it! It would mean sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomuch to me! I've got some of my OC's in at named Talia and Natalie and it's different from the books so yeah**

**Emma: I can't believe he asked me out! O.O**

**Me: Me too? What are you going to say?**

**Emma Let's find out shall we?**

**Me: Let's Do it!**

**Annabeth at Goode High**

**Chapter 13**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After Science I was getting my books for next period when I saw Emma walk out of the classroom holding hands with…..Matt Bunt? What the Heck!? I thought "Hey guys what's up?" I asked walking up to them.

"Nothing." Emma responded nonchalantly.

"Alright I can't take it anymore what happened in crapping Science class for god's sake!?" I practically screamed.

Emma giggled at me "Matt and I are now dating!" she said looking at her new boyfriend.

"Ohmigods! I told you!" I cried at her.

"Emma I'll just excuse myself while you two do your little girl talk thing." Matt said walking to Percy who was staring at us the whole time.

"Boys! So anyway he asked me out! Can you believe! I cant believe it but I'm actually thanking Aphrodite right now! He even said I was the only girl who caught his eye at the dance, and to say no offense to you!" she said in a rush.

"None taken! We are going to talk about this at your house tonight! Now come on its time for Greek class!"

"Yay!"

.o0O0o. Timey Skippy! .o0O0o.

"Ok who here would like to volunteer to try and have a conversation in Greek? How about Mr. Jackson, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Bunt, Miss Grace, Miss Chase, Miss DoLittle and Miss Lance?" said Miss Lightren.

_ "Do you think she can understand what we are saying?" _asked Emma.

_"hmmmmm hey flappy butt can you understand me?" _said Thalia to Lightren. She just looked at us puzzled. _"Nope!" _

Percy laughed _"So I really wish we were at camp! I even miss Mr. D!" _We all just looked at him.

_"I miss my siblings and Chiron!" _I said.

_"I miss the food!" _groaned Nico

_"Hey lets visit camp this weekend we're close enough and we can introduce Bubbles!" _Said Emma excitedly. We all looked at her.

"_Bubbles?" _asked Annabeth

_"Yeah it's my new nickname for Vivian because her personality is so bubbly and cause of her dad!"_

_ "You're so weird Em!" _said Nico rolling his eyes.

_"That's one of the many reasons I like her! And you're one to talk Death Breath!" _said Matt as Emma blushed.

_"Wait you two are dating now?" _asked Vivian. They nodded.

_"Di Immortales Emma! Congrats!" _said Vivian.

"Ok children that is enough! Now one day you kids may be as fluent as me."

"Fat chance of that!" Emma mumbled on my ear I giggled.

"But just to clear things up what was your conversation about?" asked Lightren mainly because she had no idea what we were talking about herself she just didn't want to admit it.

"Um a summer camp we go to an met at." Said Percy.

"Well take your seats!" The rest of the class was a blur.

Time Skip! Lunch Time!

I grabbed a hotdog and some chips and walked to the table. Emma was sitting next to Matt eating a Peanut Butter and Nutella sandwich. The Stolls had stolen Katie's apple and she was chasing them around the room, and Thalia was eating a salad.

Percy sat next to me, "Hey." He took out a bag of blue cookies.

"SALLY'S COOKIES!" yelled everyone at the table and they plunged their hands in the bag. I also took one. The bag was then empty.

"Hey! I actually wanted one of those!" complained Percy.

I broke off half of my cookie. "Here Seaweed Brain."

Just then Allison Marane came stomping over to the table looking at Emma the Aphrodite girl sneered, "This is who you break up with me for? This spring girl?!"

"Allison just leave her alone!" we all yelled at her. Emma looked furious, I saw she was twiddling with the locket her mother gave her a while ago. If she would open it her sword _SlasherMight _would pop out and lead to very messy scene_. _The locket was kind of like Percy's pen and _Anaklusmos _(Aka Riptide).

"Control Em," I whispered to her, "Remember she's not mortal and you'll make a huge scene if you try to kill her." She gave me a look that clearly meant _"Fine but next time she won't be so lucky!"_

"Come on guys lets go." Said Thalia and we walked off.

"Mark my words Matthew Bunt one day you will be mine again! And Spring Chicken will be crying in the bathroom!"

"Oh go stare in a mirror!" snapped Emma.

The rest of the week went by as it always did when a person was waiting for something exciting. Classes didn't go fast enough, teachers go even more boring, the lunch food looked like cat puke that's sat in the sun all week (But hey that's all the time), and student just got meaner and snobbier. (If that's even possible) But finally it was Saturday. We packed our weapons and bags. (We were there for the weekend.) Vivian didn't have any weapons yet, well she did they just didn't balance right. So we were also going to find her one. Thalia was off with the Hunters and Aileen couldn't make it. So it was Percy, Emma, Matt, Nico, Vivian, Katie Gardner, Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, and I. We got into Percy's car and drove off. We parked the car at next to one of the vans, and walked passed Thalia's Tree.

"Vivian, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I said smiling at her.

"Woah!" she said awestruck

"Come on we'll show you around" said Emma walking down the hill talking as she went "Ok there are some things you need to wath out for Mr. D he's the god Dionysus so be careful, the harpies if you break curfew they'll eat you, the monsters in the forest but they won't hurt you because of the boundaries but still be careful, and the last thing to worry about is the entire Hermes cabin always keep a hand of your purses!" Emma finished the Stolls glaring at her.

We showed her the arena, strawberry fields, the Long Island beach, the creek, the Big house, the armory, and the cabins all finished (like the Hades' one, the Persephone, the Hecate, the Hypnos, and Janus (Did I remember everything?))

"Come on lets introduce you to Argus, the campers, Mr. D, and Chiron!" I told her "Come on Em."

"Hey! What the Hades am I supposed to do then?" asked Percy.

"Play with Mrs. O' Leary, stabbed something, talk to a fish! I don't know just do it!" said Emma holding back a giggle.

"Who's Mrs. O' Leary?" asked Vivian.

"Percy's pet Hellhound the only domestic one in the world" I answered nonchalantly.

Vivian looked like a mixture of amazement and confusion. I laughed. "Your taking it better than Percy ever did. Come on let's go find your weapon." We walked to the shed.

"Try this one." Emma handed her a sword. This is… _Maimrip" _she translated the Ancient Greek.

"Nope!" said Vivian as she tried it.

I handed her a knife, "How bout' this one?"

Vivian tried it, but it apparently didn't work because her face fell.

"We'll find one." Said Emma soothingly. But two hours later we still couldn't.

"Don't worry Percy went through all these swords as well and they didn't work until he found Riptide….well technically Chiron gave him that… Hey! Do ya wonna meet Chiron?" asked Emma.

Vivian nodded

"Come on then and when you first see him try not to swallow any bugs!" I said and she looked at me funny.  
Chiron must've just got done teaching archery because his flank was covered in sweat and he had his quiver and bow around his chest. "Hello Annabeth, Emma, and who might you be?" he said to Vivian.

Vivian mouth dropped open as I knew it would, so Emma closed it so she didn't attract any "unwanted" quests.

"Chiron this is Vivian Ada Lance, daughter of Poseidon." I said.

Chiron looked shocked, "So that is what he meant." He said

"What do you meant that's what he meant whose he?" asked Emma

"Vivian dear your father asked me to give you this a while ago he said 'give this to her when she comes you will know when''' he handed her a dagger with a Nereid molded on the hilt. "This is Thrasher use it well"

Vivian took it and smiled "Perfect" she said.

"Well Bubbles I guess we just found your dagger!" I told her

**Omg people I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo sorry! I've been soo busy lately I haven't had time to write! Ok so last weekend I had Girl Scout Camp (The leaders one of which is my very own mother stole me and my friend's Smiling Spoon (long story)) Then this weekend I had a soccer game and I slept at a friends house and on Friday I went rummage saleling with said friend so any way really sorry and please pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and chocolate syrup and whipped cream and gummi bears and gummi worms and caramel syrup and cherry syrup and everything else you can put on a sundae Read my Ginny Cinderella story!**

**Like **

**Comment**

**Follow**

**Question of the Chapter (I gonna start doing this)**

**What state/country do you live in? **

**I live in the U.S and I'm a Wisconsinite**

**Go Pack GO! (Had to do that)**

**Now if you don't live in the U.S just do your country**

**BYEE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey friends! Sorry its been so long I was grounded from computer for a month and then I was sooooooooo busy so I hope you aren't mad! But now I'm on Summer Vacay so I'll have more time to do it! Arivior! **

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 14

Emma's P.O.V

Yay! We were finally back at camp! I went to go and find my three best friends. (Next to Annabeth, Thalia, and Vivian of course) Katie Haus (Daughter of Apollo), Savannah Monroe. (Also a daughter of Apollo.) And Marlee Pinick. (Daughter of Aprhodite). I walked up to the gold Apollo cabin and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard someone yell. "Emma!" yelled Savannh as she tackled me in a hug (she can get rather hyper and weird then all of a sudden she starts cackling like a witch(This is true for both Savannahs she's my bff in real life too along with Katie and Marlee)) She had her brown hair with caramel highlights pulled back in a side braid and wearing her archers cuff, CHB shirt and her tan leather jacket. "Katie!

get your Turtle buns over here now! Em's here!" **(FYI everything about these girls are true except last names and Godly parents. Katie loves Turtles just like she does in real life. Vannah's a hyper weirdo who witch cackles, and Marlee is obsessed with One Direction kay?)** The sparkle that she always had in her chocolate brown eyes was there.

"Hey cupcake!" Katie said. She had come up with this nickname for me 4 years ago in winter when I had a puffy hot pink coat that made me look like a cupcake exploded (true story).

"Sup turtle?" I answered giving her a hug. Katie was slightly pudgy but strong she had long, straight, dark, brown hair that was always pulled back in a ponytail. She had tan skin, and eyes, and was very tall. She wore a green shirt that said 'Hey you did you know that I like turtles?' sweat shorts and combat boots along with her archers cuff.

"Enough chitchat lets go find Marlee and then chitchat!" said Vannah (That's what I call her)

I rolled my eyes but I figured we should leave before she starts destroying the Apollo cabin just to get our attention. (Trust me its happened before) So we went across to the Aphrodite cabin. We knocked, unfortunately Drew answered the door.

"What do you want?" she asked snobbily applying yet another coat of lip gloss. "Oh its you Allie called and told me you stole Matt from her! You are a complete embarrassment to love!" she snapped at me.

"Drew who are you snapping at now?" asked the bell like voice of Marlee. She came into view worry in her pale blue eyes, nervously tucking her straight, thick, blonde hair behind her ears. "Emma!" she squealed. Jumping on me gracefully she hugged me. She wore a white and gray striped peasant blouse over a purple lace tank top, a purple, white, and blue flannel shirt, white skinny jeans, and silver flats. Her make-up perfect as usual, she looked at me. "I heard Matt and you are an item now! Congrats!" she said. Typical Aphrodite girl only less girly and not afraid to get covered in monster dust, mud, and sweat at all. But she was a sucker for love all in all. And totally convinced that she was one day going to be the 'Future Mrs. Payne' and even had a shirt that said so.

"Come on lets go to the lake!" I said. So we dashed off laughing our heads off at all the flings Marlee's had, Savannah running around pretending to be a magical unicorn from Mars named Chips who eats pickles all day and barks like a dog, and latest ambitions of Katie younger brother Nick who is obsessed with thinking he's and angry bird. Then Vivian and Annabeth walked over.

"Oh hey guys! Girls this Vivian Ada Lance daughter of Poseidon, Viv, this is Katie Haus, and Savannah Monroe daughters of Apollo," I said "And Marlee Pinick daughter of Aphrodite" I finished.

"Woof" Savannah said indignantely.

"Sorry, this is Chips the magical unicorn from Mars who does nothing but sit on her lazy buns all day barking and eating pickles." I said boredly.

Savannah looked like she was about the sink her nonexistent fangs into my arm, but Vivian just laughed. "Nice to meet you guys." She said.

"So how is school?" Katie asked as she threw a stick for Savannah to try and grab.

"I hope she doesn't get a splinter!" Marlee said. There was a sudden yelp and Vannah walked sheepishly. She opened up her mouth and shouwed us a splinter of wood in her tongue. Katie grabbed some nectar pulled it out and quickly stuffed the bottle into Savannah's mouth.

"Better Chips?" asked Marlee.

"Who's Chips? I'm a moose named Bubbles Gundington III! MOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Savannah and she ran around in circles till she bonked her head on the tree next to us.

"Sometimes I worry about her!" I said shaking my head "But school is the same; Boring classes and teachers, annoying popular girls who are mainly Marls' sisters and horrible lunches! I found a hair about this long in my chili last week!" I said holding up my fingers to show how long I was talking about.

"So how are things here at camp?" asked Annabeth.

"Good we've had lots of training, canoe and chariot races, and capture the flag. By the way our team hasn't lost yet!" said Katie.

"Capture the Flag?" asked Vivian.

"Every Friday the cabins split up for a game of capture the flag it basically hand to hand combat with our weapons to see which side get the flag first. The teams are Apollo, Athena, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hades, and Poseidon. Against everyone else. It's really fun." Answered Annabeth.

"Well today isn't Friday but Chirons letting us have a game tonight!" said Marlee enthusiastically.

**Done! That was fun! Do my chapters make you laugh? Cuz that's what I'm going for! I like Fanfics that make me laugh!**

**Question time!**

**Do you like Giraffes and Penguins?**

**Cuz' I do!**

**L8r allig8rs!**

**3 Emmsies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy Ho! Random people! Ok one thing before I move on! I'm reading the best fanfic on HP ever! Ok its about James Potter I's twin sister named Jadelynn Potter. And she has a best friend whose a Slytherin who actually saved Regulus Black from the inferi. And they are now dating. Then she clears Sirius' name after two months in Azkaban then she and Sirius get Harry from the Dursley's because she and lily had blood bind so Harry can live with her in Potter Manor. It's sooooo cool! You absolutely need to read it! It's called 'The One who made a Difference' READ IT!**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 15 (Already? ***Screams Excidedly***

Who's P.O.V? I think I'll doooo…. Emma's Capture the flag?

Yes! I missed this soo much! Savannah, Marlee, Katie, Thalia, and Annabeth, and I hung out till the dinner bell rang, then we ate a light dinner so as not to cramp during the capture the flag game. Then the game began, Chiron explained the rules, and we started.

"Ok guys" Annabeth said she had had a strategy planned since the last game. Well the last one she had played. "We'll hide the flag on Zeus' Fist, then Aphrodite Demeter and Hermes you'll guard, and girls no fixing your or make up, Stolls watch them. Then Persephone, Hades and about half of the Apollo cabin keep watch in the taller pine trees and watch for Ares, Thalia, Percy, Vivian, and the rest of the Apollo cabin start attacking intruders, and Athena cabin and I will also try to penetrate the borders as well. Move out!" she yelled.

I ran to my favorite tree an climbed so that I was still hidden from the border. I looked around twiddling _SlasherMight_ I saw and Ares kid sneaking in. I made eye-contact with my fellow tree watchers. I knew what they wanted, and slipped silently through the branches, somersaulting through the air landing silently. I took out_ SlasherMight_ and crept up behind his back. I silently willed weeds to grow strongly around his ankles that the more he struggled the tighter and stronger they'd get.

"Hello Marcus." I said to him. I hated him because he and Marlee used to date but she saw him cheating on her with Drew.

He whipped around, felt the weeds around his ankles and glared at me "Dolittle" he growled. He raised his sword, I parried. Then he blocked my next strike and I quickly did the disarming maneuver on him.

"Later!" I said to him. And silently climbed back up my tree. I smiled at Savannah who was watching. I saw her squirm. I knew what was up. Seriously that girl had the bladder the size an acorn. **(True for both of them)** Just then I saw Percy fighting with Clarisse. While their flag was floating in midair? I looked at Savannah she had had noticed it too. She held back a giggle. We both knew Annabeth.

She came over the boundary line. "We won!" I screeched at Savannah.

She flipped of the side of the tree as did I. We hugged eachother. We heard a scream. I really high pitched scream.

"HELP! ANNABETH! PERCY! EMMA! THALIA! HELP!'' screamed Katie?

Vannah looked at me. I looked at her. We ran. My sword glinted on the setting sunlight. Vannah's bow and arrows notched.

There was the rest of the Apollo cabin, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabins backing away from the biggest and ugliest and scariest monster I'd ever seen! Chiron cantered in.

"The Centorion Mandrin!" he yelled. The monster was horrible it was huge, with gray scabbed skin, he had about six arms, eyes, and legs, with purple boils in places that the sun doesn't shine. He had hair almost everywhere. Veins popped out of his arms and legs and forehead. The stench of him made me want to barf.

"What's the Centorion Mandrin?" yelled Percy.

"Now is not the time Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth yell at him.

"What the Hades are we waiting for?" I yelled "Let's go!"

We all charged six campers attacked his legs, My friends and I went for the top of him. Annabeth disappeared, Percy uncapped Riptide. I got out _SlasherMight,_ Nico got out his Stygian iron sword, Thalia's spear, and Aegis popped out, Savannah and Katie's bows shot arrows with as much precision as the Hunters, Marlee's dagger was slashing everywhere. Chiron shot his arrows as well, Three arrows sprouted from each eye. Riptide slashed at the same time _SlasherMight_ and Annabeth's dagger did. His head rolled to the ground and he crumbled to monster dust.

We dropped down landing hard on our fronts. Breathing heavily we got up. Annabeth had a cut lip, eyebrow, and her wrist looked broken. My ankle felt sprained but I never felt it till now, I felt my face I touched my cheek. Blood.

"Em?" asked Annabeth.

I felt faint. "Ambrosia! She needs ambrosia!" yelled a male voice, I blacked out.

**So happy! Do these make you happy?**

**Question**

**What is your favorite food?**

**Pizza**

**Popcorn**

**Ice Cream**

**Cupcakes**

**Most junk foods or candy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. Sorry its been so long. I've been busy. Anyway one of your comments really struck me. And it made me realize that I really haven't been putting a lot of Percabeth fluff into this fanfic but the comment also made me feel bad because of the way it was written. It was offensive and unsensitive. But I'll try putting more fluff into it. Kay? That's all anyway lets get on with it shall we?**

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 16

Percy's P.O.V

"Oh my Gods, Oh my gods, oh my gods!" cried Annabeth pacing back and forth be where Emma was lying.

I quickly caught her in my arms and kissed that honey hair. "Wise Girl don't worry she'll be fine. She's a fighter, remember when she got her leg broken by that Hellhound? She still ran and won the races for track."

"I know." She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "The Centerion Mandrin is one of the Underworlds worst monsters. He was one of the monsters that helped Hades capture Persephone. That's must be why it effected her so much."

"Well she's eaten a lot of ambrosia she should be fine."

"How is she?" said Matt rushing in. He knelt by her bed smoothing down her hair.

"Well she's been sleeping soundly for all we know she could be having a nightmare, but her leg's still broken."

"Her family called Chiron, their all worried sick! Arek's on his way with Herc and Delia." He said to Annabeth.

"Delia?" I asked, "did they get another dog?"

"No Seaweed Brain Delia's my dog." Annabeth said looking at me humor in her eyes. "Didn't you ever wonder why there was a Golden Retriever in that picture message I sent you?"

I then, feeling incredibly stupid, said "Ohhhhhh that Delia! I thought you were talking about, about? Ehhhh I've got nothing!"

Annabeth shook her head smiling at me. "You are such a Seaweed Brain! Come on, let's leave these two, to it. See ya Matt tell us if she wakes up." She took my hand and led us to our favorite spot of the beach. We watched the sun set over the Long Island Sound and talked about school and how she was doing on Olympus. (Though I immediately regreted asking her about that)

"Ares wants a set of over a hundred statues of himself either going into battle, looking "handsome", and punching things, not to mention all the temples, at least 32 of Aphrodite, 76 of Apollo, and 83 of Hera, then fountains, the throne room shrines-" I cut her off by kissing her.

"That was a really nice way of shutting me up." She sighed, looked down, and back up at me. "Come on it's must be nearly time for dinner."

The horn that signaled dinner chose that moment to blow. "Woah you sure your not one of Rachel's apprentices?" I joked at her.

"You never know!" she laughed taking off, and leaving me in a weird, and slightly awkward silence before I ran after her.

Emma POV **AN: is this ok?**

I hate demigod dreams. But hey!? What demigod doesn't? But this one sucked! I saw everyone in my family being tortured, Dad, Ninah, Austin, Arek, Shiloh, and Lynnette. I wanted to die! I couldn't do anything about it. I felt something soft, cool, and moist on my forehead.

I woke up screaming.

"Emma! Oh Apollo! Your awake!" said a blurry figure. I felt dazed but as my vision cleared I saw my awesome boyfriend looking down on me.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"About two days."

"What time is it?"

"About seven."

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Its taco night! I missed dinner!" I said disappointed.

Matt laughed "Come on lets get to the campfire."

"Kay just let me freshen up first." Scrambling out of the hospital bed I had used, I ran to my cabin, put on some sweats, camp tee, and a Goode sweatshirt. I slipped my hair into a ponytail, and ran out jumping of the blue wooden stair block I had painted myself.

I grabbed Matt's hand and we walked to the fire.

"Emma I trust you are feeling better?" asked Chiron

"You know it Horse Dude!" I answered smiling.

"EMMA!" yelled Annabeth and Vivian, running towards me with Percy trailing just behind **(AN: I'm thinking of pairing Viv up with Connor Stoll. What do you guys think? YAY! Or nay!? We all know she deserves someone! And I think I'll make someone up for Aileen? Maybe and old friend she knew from middle school or something! PLEASE READ!**

Both girls tackled me in a hug. "Oh my gods Em you freaked us out for days!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah you missed so much!"

"Taco night, about thirteen new demigods, oh yeah and Vivian is going out with Connor!" said Annabeth laughing and looking at Viv

"Wise Girl calm yourself!" scolded Percy shaking his head and smiling.

I looked at Vivian giving her my evil smile that basically could make Zeus share his secrets. (Trust me its nearly happened before haha on grandpa Zeus!)

**Confusion clearer!**

**If you don't already no this Persephone is a daughter of Zeus and Demeter. Zeus is weird I know kids with to of his sisters! Gross!**

**This has been Confusion Clearer!**

***Imaginary applause***

"Bubbles?" I said smoothly "is there something you'd like to tell me?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her and winking. (very badly on my part)

She burst out laughing "Okay, okay! Yesterday Connor asked me out but it's no big deal!"

"Uh yeah it is next Friday you, me Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, other Katie, Marlee, Savannah, Aileen, and Clarisse if she wants are at my house for and sleepover, Kapeesh?"

"Kaposh." She said blushing.

"Hey I never agreed to coming." Annabeth said defensively.

"Annabeth you pretty much _live_ at my house!"

"Oh right"

"Come on girls!" said Matt and Percy.

"Coming daddy!" we all yelled making them blush.

**Allelia! I'm done! Guess who got contacts yesterday? ME! Happy dance! Oh oh! Happy dance! YEAH! I'm also excited because on fiday my girl scout troop is going to WISCONSIN DELLS! I love Wisconsin! On Wisconsin! On Wisconsin! WHOO!**

**Question!**

**Favorite TV show.**

**DuckDynasty**

**The Big Bang Theory**

**Cake Boss**

**H2O**

**Sam and Cat**

**The Haunted Hathaways**

**That's from totally absolute favorite to favorite. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Ok News. Aileen's not going to have a boyfriend, and Vivian and Connor cuz the girls who came up with don't want them to have any boyfriend so screw that idea. And those girls are Yukiko5347 and yuudokuakane! Read their fics, they may be animae and I have no idea what its about but still! Read them. Their awesome! All you guys are too but they are my most frequent reviewers! Anyhoo enough of my babbling. Lets go **

"_**Oh Darling don't you ever grow up, Don't you ever grow up, Never grow up~ Taylor Swift"**_

Annabeth at Goode High

Chapter 17

Annabeth P.O.V

We all left Sunday afternoon. The next morning, I woke up and saw there was a new text from my dad.

**Annabeth,**

**I was finally retransferred and**

**we are now moving back to New York,**

**Matt and Bobby miss you**

**And they didn't have time to**

**Play with Delia, Plus they**

**Can play with Shiloh and Lynnette.**

**The new address is **

**783 North Avenue**

**Apartment 13**

**See you Thursday**

**Dad **

So my dad was finally coming here. I could finally stop feeling guilty about having the Doolittles pay to feed me. They said it was no problem, but it didn't help. I got out of bed and walked to my suitcase, pulled out a navy tank top, a white flowery lace over shirt, and a silk light blue camisole. I slipped on some short shorts, and decided to leave my hair down so I pulled it back in a double wire headband. Lastly I put on my Converse.

"Em," I said shaking her. "Wake up."

She groaned, rolled over, and put her fuzzy green pillow over her head. "Can I go back to Camp? I'm sick of math!" she said crankily. Man this girl was not a morning person.

"Emma." I said mock sternly.

"Whaaaaaaat?" she said looking up at me. Clearly annoyed.

"Emma, it's pancake day at the Jackson's house, _BLUE_ pancakes remember?" I said knowing it would be about three seconds to analyze what I had just said.

Sure enough her eyes just about popped out of her head, I could of sworn she stopped breathing for a sec. "I'm up! Move woman!" she scrambled out of her bed and ran to her dresser.

I laughed at her antics, then sat on her bed patting down the neon green comforter.

"Ready!" she said. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap sundress that had a ruffled top and a thin gold belt around the waist. The skirt went about and inch or two above the knee. She curled her hair then rolled the sides back and secured them with two bobby pins each, she had topped it off with a charm necklace with a long, fine silver chain.

She also wore about 2 inch highheeled tan leather boots.

"Cute dress!" I said approvingly.

"Thanks I got it at the mall when you and Percy were on your date last week."

"Nice!"

"Lets roll!" she said all dramatic. Grabbing her jeans jacket, purse, and book bag she pulled me out the door.

"Your definitely hungry!" I said to her as we walked down the driveway to my car.

"Hey, when Sally makes her pancakes, you ALWAYS get hungry. It's like…..law!" she said getting into shotgun.

"Good point" I laughed starting the ignition.

At Percy's house

We walked into Percy's house only to find Percy sitting in nothing but his boxers watching um how should I put this? GO DIEGO DO!(TM)

"Perseus Charles (**AN: random name) **Jackson!" we yelled in unison. "Why on Earth are you in Batman boxers and watching _Go! Diego! Go!_ When we have school!?"

That Seaweed Brain jumped about a foot in the air an in one swift motion turned off the TV, and putted blanket on his lap, but the damage was done, Emma had already snapped a pic, showing Percy Jackson hottest most popular boy in school in nothing but Batman boxers and watching Go! Diego! Go! Very, very clearly on her iPhone.

"Dang it! You girls are annoying you know that?" he said but shut up when I gave him my "keep talking and die" look.

"I'll go get dressed." He said blushing and pointing to his room. We nodded exasperated at him.

"What you see in that boy I'll never no but this is my new screensaver!" said Emma giggling and showing me the picture.

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Percy indignantly from his bedroom.

We both looked at each other then started laughing our heads off. "Percy what's with all the racket, wait don't tell me the girls are over already for blue pancake day already. Aren't they?" said Sally walking in.

"Hey Sally!" We chided greeting her.

"Morning girls what did he do this time?" she asked looking at us.

One glance at Emma's phone she too was laughing. "I honestly don't know where he gets it from." She said shaking her head at the exact moment Percy came in. Wearing a sea green, V-neck t-shirt, and some jeans. Still blushing he pulled on a pair of Converse.

"Gets what from?" he asked tying his shoelaces.

"Oh nothing dear." Sally told him. "But girls he actually does this every morning." She whispered so that Percy couldn't hear. But the look on his face told us he knew we were talking about him.

"Morning!" said Paul walking in carrying a thermos of coffee and his briefcase **AN: I just thought of something. Briefcase has the word brief in it doesn't it? Well another name for another name for underwear is briefs. So in the olden days maybe briefcases were designed to carry underwear around with out being noticed! Well that's just me I really honestly don't know or care!** "I have got lots of paperwork on my desk to do before school, so goodbye!" he kissed Sally's forehead, fist-bumped Percy, and hugged Emma and I before heading out the door.

"Well, who wants pancakes?" asked Sally

"We do!" we all yelled like little kids.

Time Skip!

When we finally got to school we went to our lockers and headed off to Science where we showed our projects. Which took up the whole hour, then carted off to Greek where we found out we were studying the Illiad. Nothing eventful really happened until lunch.

We all sat down at the usual table when Jenna Therada and Skyanne Michaels decided to show up.

"Hey Percy." Said Jenna seductively.

"Yeah hey Percy." Repeated Skyanne.

"Stop repeating what I say Sky!" snapped Jenna looking back and glaring at her best friend.

"Sorry Jen" she said

"Anyway we're going to the movies Friday an were wondering if you wanted to come?" she said fluffing and twirling her hair, her voice sugary sweet.

"In your dreams Jenna!" snapped Percy "You'll just try to kiss me and get me to date you the whole movie! But I'll never leave Annabeth! Ever!"

"What do you even see in that dumb blonde!" she screeched.

Oh is she gonna get it now! I thought

**The End! Haha! Adios Amigos**

**Question of the Chapter**

**What's your favorite OC in this story**

**Emma Matt**

**Vivian Aileen**

**Or any other OC**

**Byeeeeeeeee!:)**


End file.
